


What You Really Want

by loveywife



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, stucky angst, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveywife/pseuds/loveywife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky's wedding takes a turn for the worst. Thanks, HYDRA.</p><p>(A/N: this is a roleplay done with someone else and it's so bad, the first thing I ever wrote for cap fandom. Sorry we didn't even spell his name right oh my god I should just delete this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Really Want

Bucky took Steve’s hand and then pulled him closer. He looked so wonderful in his white uniform suit, like the angelic soldier, the force of good that Bucky had _always_ known he was. Both men’s hair was slicked back and combed. Bucky had cut his short again, since it made him feel more like the man he’d been before the war. They wore white uniforms with gold buttons and medallions of honor. Ever since the Winter Soldier had regained his memory and ceased to exist, James had been doing work for the nation, as an agent that saved lives. It was good to have redeemed himself in some ways, after all the bad he’d done. He wouldn’t have gotten through any of it had it not been for Steve’s constant trust and reassurance. The man would always have faith in him, and never let him down. He’d give his life for him, and Bucky could never say he’d loved anyone more.

            “Why, Mr. _Rodgers_ …what a pleasure it is seeing you here.” Steve teased, catching the groom in his grip. They’d decided that Bucky would take his name, as Steve’s fame required him to remain Captain Rodgers. Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve’s in answer, holding him tight. Steve’s neck became red, but he kissed back, their soft lips meeting for a long time. When they separated Steve laughed happily.

            “I’ve waited 50 years for this day.” He whispered, looking down at his feet in their shiny black dress shoes. He rubbed his neck with the hand Bucky wasn’t holding and looked back up at him through his long, golden eyelashes. Bucky smiled, leaning in to murmur in Steve’s ear,

            “Well, you won’t have to wait any longer.” He squeezed the hand clasped in his metal one, the neural sensors imitating the signals of warmth that would have traveled to his brain had he had an appendage of flesh and blood. He pecked a quick kiss on his new husband’s neck. They heard a wolf whistle, and turned to see Natasha in her blue grooms’ maid’s dress, smirking at them. Steve turned even redder and laughed awkwardly.

            “Oh, hi, Nat.” he mumbled and started rubbing the back of his neck again sheepishly.

She laughed and hugged them both. “I’m so happy for you too! It’s not every day that two 100 year olds get married!” She said with a sarcastic smile.

“I’m only 97!” Bucky protested, swatting her arm in jest. Clint came up in his best man’s suit behind her. Bucky shook his head; he’d always thought Steve would be the best man at his wedding, not his groom, but now he couldn’t be happier. Besides, things were different now. This was normal, and felt as right as it had in the 1940s.

“Clint!” Steve cried at the sight of his friend, clapping him on the back. “You look great! And your speech was fantastic.” Bucky nodded in agreement. All of Steve’s friends were featured in the ceremony…since Bucky didn’t have any friends left alive but Steve. But that was alright, because Steve was all he’d ever needed. Peggy was there, looking radiant and thankfully, remembering everyone, but Bucky had always been jealous of the attention she’d gotten from Steve so he hadn’t considered her a friend. But now, she was just a sweet old lady. Steve smiled at Bucky, lost in thought, and then waved at Tony and Pepper, who was smiling tightly and pretending to be interested in Tony’s long, in-depth description of the ventilation systems in the building. Bruce stood near them, watching Tony’s hands move as he talked with fascination. Steve mentally smirked, they were such science bros. Thor was conversing with Coulson by the bar, waving around a fruity martini. Steve caught snippets of their conversation.

“Son of Coul! This drink is beyond anything we have in Asgard! Another!”

Coulson was protested adamantly, and Steve guessed that it wasn’t Thor’s first drink’ by now he seemed a bit drunk on his feet. He laughed, glad his friends were enjoying themselves at his wedding.  It was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him, other than actually getting his best friend back from the dead. The captain wrapped his arms around him and put his head on Bucky’s shoulder, whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you more, pal.” Bucky said, voice thick with emotion. Tears pricked at his eyes but he blinked them away quickly, a habit from his days as an assassin. Tears had never gotten him anything but more torture in HYDRA. He simply held Steve close for a moment, to thank him for everything he’d done for him since he’d broken away from HYDRA and found his own memories. Steve looked at Bucky’s wet face and kissed his cheeks.

“You’re crying.” He said softly, smirking. “James Barnes is crying on his wedding day.”

“I was told my name was Rodgers now.” He responded, brushing away the tears. Steve laughed and hugged him tighter, and Bucky hugged him right back.

“Rodgers,” Steve mused, kissing Bucky’s neck tenderly. “Yes, I like the sound of that. James Rodgers.”

Bucky grinned, but took his hand to pull him onto the dance floor. “C’mon, punk! This is our wedding, we can’t just stand around kissing in front of everyone.”

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. “It’s usually what people do, jerk.”

Bucky smiled. “Well, too bad.” He retorted. “I wanna dance.”

Steve nodded, grinning widely. He put his arms around Bucky’s neck and chuckled. “Yes, sir.” They danced for a while to a mix of the Big Band they’d known, and the modern music they’d come to like…like rock and electronica. Sometimes a member of the Avengers would dance with them, sometimes not. Fury wasn’t present, as they knew he was still lying low and being dead, but some of his agents were there. There was a dangerous looking Asian woman in a burgundy dress, idly sipping her wine next to a tan girl with long brown hair watching them excitedly with youthful eyes. Behind them, Bucky could see sadness. She’d recently lost someone she loved; it was the same look he’d used to have in his. He knew at least one of them was bugged so that Nick could monitor the proceedings. Bucky shook his head…no one trusted the Winter Soldier still. He turned back to his husband, focusing his attention on the smile on Steve’s face. It was such a nice change to the looks of anger, confusion and defeat he’d gotten before he had remembered who he was.  It was still coming to him, but just thinking about that brilliant smile lighting up his best friend’s face the first time he recalled his past identity made him feel giddy. He wanted to see that smile every day until he died, and now he would.

He turned, spotting a strange figure out of the corner of his eye. He shivered. The man was certainly observing them.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, noticing that Bucky wasn’t focused. He looked around the room, trying to figure out who was distracting James. Steve stared back at his face and pulled Buck closer. The brunette pulled a strained smile, and quickly kissed a quite confused Steve passionately for a long time, always glancing over at someone. When neither of them could breathe anymore, he pulled back and leaned in close to whisper,

            “See that red-haired man in the gray suit over there? He was one of the men working for Hydra.” When Bucky drew back to look the Captain in the eyes, he could see his own were wide with guarded fear. Bucky was afraid of this man. Steve glanced over quickly and let his eyes wander around the room, so as not to seem obvious to the HYDRA agent.

“He won’t do anything, will he? Not with all the Avengers here and more.” He asked, looking at his husband with mixed emotions of fear, anger and sadness because, _dammit_ , this was his wedding, his dream come true and how _dare_ HYDRA come to ruin it! But what if this agent does something to Bucky? What if he, or someone else, got hurt? Steve just wanted Bucky to be happy. He wanted himself to be happy. HYDRA was an inescapable bitch, but should have left them alone for today, and for the rest of the month, at least.

Bucky’s eyes darted over to the far wall, where the man was lounging and most certainly watching them with his scrutinizing gaze from behind shades that looked odd against his formal suit. Then they returned to rest on Steve’s face; Steve, kind loving, respecting, giving Steve who never gave up on him. Bucky wanted to memorize every line set into the smooth, pale skin, every different shade of blue in his eyes, every strand of golden hair that fell into his face. Forgetting the shape and feel of his curving lips would be impossible, but Bucky wanted to imprint them in his memory all the same. He set his jaw, his smile grim. Anger coursed through him and his metal hand automatically clenched tight enough o crush a cinderblock. “The son of a bitch better not, or he’ll be the last on the list of the Winter Soldier’s victims.”

Even as he said it, a pang went straight to his heart and his adrenaline ebbed. He wasn’t the mindless killing machine of HYDRA anymore. He shouldn’t be thinking like this because he _wasn’t_ the Winter Soldier, he was just Bucky. He was _just_ Bucky now, James “Bucky” Rodgers. But that man had tortured him, and now he was here to monitor them. They wanted something he could not give them, and he was scared deep down that he would lose himself again. But they wouldn’t hurt Steve if he could help it. They would _never_ hurt Steve. He took a ragged breath, determined to not show fear. Strength was the only thing that would get him anywhere. Steve noticed Bucky silently going into a panicked state, grabbed his hand and led him outside the chapel.

“Bucky…James, come on! Calm down.” He said sternly, but gently, putting his hands on Bucky’s tanned cheeks. The wind blew his chestnut hair back from his face, and his deep pink lips were set in a thin, white line. “You aren’t the Winter Soldier. HYDRA’s not going to beat us. Not today. We’ll leave early for our honeymoon if we have to.” He said, pleading. “Everything’s gonna be okay. No one’s going to get hurt.”

When Bucky’s livid eyes flicked back to Steve’s, they flashed with dark anger.

“ ** _No_**.” he growled. “You’re right. They won’t hurt you,” He covered the hands on his face in a strong grip, locking eyes with Steve for an intense moment, before prying his hands away. “Or anyone else. I’ll KILL them before it comes to that!”

He surged forward, powerful and ready to fight. He’d gone into combat mode, his brain already figuring out all of his options, and the best plan of attack. Steve caught him in a strong grip, holding him back from carnage, Bucky thrashed in vain and screamed, trying to escape.

“LET ME GO, STEVE! I HAVE TO DO THIS!”

                “Sit down!” Steve ordered in a loud voice. He wouldn’t ever tell Bucky this, but as much as the outburst frightened him, it was, strangely, turning him on. Still, he knew this wasn’t good for Bucky, and that he was scared. It was his job to fix that. He sat Bucky down on one of the long, marble steps in front of the gray brick building, and knelt down in front of him, his knees seeping up the chill of the stone through his black dress pants, holding him by the wrists so he would leave. “Don’t leave me; don’t start anything…not today, James. We will find a way out of this where both of us are safe and haven’t hurt anyone, alright? End of the line, remember?”

Bucky slumped in defeat and despair, sighing as he leaned his forehead Steve’s while the fight drained out of him. His features went slack, and his shoulders drooped pitifully. His anger was upsetting Steve, though he was only lashing out because his fear made him want o protect the man he loved more than anything. He closed  his grey eyes and spoke softly, his hushed voice barely above a whisper. “I didn’t want to tell you this…but that was one of the men who tortured me when I’d…remember. They want me back, Steve, and they won’t stop until they have me. They’ll kill anyone who gets in their way, or I’ll have to kill them. And I can’t do that−I can’t be a murder anymore.” He took his husband’s hand in his own, holding tight like it was a lifeline and he was drowning in the sea of his own confusion. “Assemble the team, notify Fury, and then we have to get out of here. They know that hurting me won’t work, so they’re going to go after you.”

Steve nodded and went inside. He casually walked up to Tony, acting as though nothing was wrong, and whispered the plan into his ear. He did the same to tell Sam, Natasha, and Maria, knowing that the rest of the team would also know soon. Coulson helped to tell his agents and contact Fury. When Steve ventured back outside to retrieve Bucky, a small bit of relief swelling in his chest, the odd ginger man in question strolled up to him threateningly.

“Congratulations.” He growled smugly with a sly grin.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable and wary of the stranger, Steve cleared his throat and awkwardly met the man’s gaze. His eyes were a bright green, the color of freshly cut grass in the spring. “Thank you,” he replied coolly, keeping distance, his voice polite. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have someone waiting for me.”

He went to side-step the man and found himself trapped. “And I have a mission to complete.” He barked, hurriedly pinning Steve’s arms behind his back and injecting him with a sedative. Captain America tried to call out to Bucky         , who he realized had gone inside to find him with the team, but found his tongue dead within his mouth like a leaden lump of coal.

The man’s breath was hot on his neck. “You understand this isn’t personal…don’t you, Captain?” He dragged his limp and tingling form away, throwing him in the back of a sleek silver car that sped away undetected as his heavy eyelids dropped and blackness permeated his fuzzy vision.

 

Bucky has just finished notifying everyone and coming up with strategy, and so he excused himself to walk out of the chapel to find Steve and leave before the HYDRA agent got any more ideas. The man could no longer see him at his spot by the cement wall that snaked around the perimeter of the entire building, and it made him uneasy. His stomach lurched as he realized with crushing finality that his husband was nowhere to be seen.

“Steve!” He cried out into the sunny day. He begged silently for an answer, standing so still he wasn’t even breathing for a moment to listen. His straining ears were met with no sound, and the lack of response made his blood run cold. “STEVE!” He continued screaming until his voice was hoarse and cracked on each syllable.

Tony ran outside with Pepper in tow, and the former assassin whipped around, his blue eyes crazed as he shouted at them frantically, “THEY TOOK HIM, STARK! THEY TOOK STEVE!”

**Author's Note:**

> More to Come!


End file.
